Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Kaiba is forced to teach a classroom full of kindergartners, who really knows how to drive any teacher crazy. However, this isn't an ordinary teacher. Their teacher is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation! He can handle a bunch of little kids... Right? The kids prove this hardhearted, feared, grumpy person throughout the world, very wrong. Well, he's in for it now.
1. Chapter 1

**A little, humorous story I came up with. Wondered what Kaiba's going to do teaching a bunch of kindergarteners. Hope that this story will be enjoyable! (Not for him though) XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 1

* * *

"ROLAND!" The sudden shout coming from the main office which belonged to the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp scared everyone out of their minds. They all froze in their seats for a short moment, shaking their heads sadly for the poor man who was the young CEO's bodyguard, because from the sound of Kaiba's voice, he did not sound pleased. Not pleased at all.

"Roland, proceed to my office immediately!"

At that note, Roland went scurrying into the office where his boss waited impatiently. He had to hurry for his boss disliked being kept waiting. Roland walked into the office nervously to see that his boss was faced towards the window. Somehow sensing that he had entered, the CEO turned around.

"What is this?" Kaiba demanded, throwing the morning newspaper on to his desk with a hiss.

Roland took the newspaper and skimmed through it, but saw nothing that could have outraged his boss so much. Well, except the article about the cat stuck in the tree, because the young CEO always ranted about stupid cats getting into trees and not being able to get themselves out again. Unfortunately, Roland didn't think that it was the case this time.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I don't understand," he instead chose to say, choosing his words very carefully.

The CEO turned to face him, giving him a death glare before yelling once again. "How can you not understand, you imbecile? It is right there in plain sight on the front page!"

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation since he was barely out of his teens. Cold blue eyes that would want to make a person drop dead once seeing them. Brown, chestnut colored hair that makes other teens envy him. Plus, he's the richest man in the city; if not, the country!

"Mr. Kaiba, I still don't understand," Roland said again, exasperated.

"It's on the front page! Look you crazy nut, look!" Kaiba shoved the newspaper into Roland's face.

"All that's on the front page, Mr. Kaiba, is the charity thing you're doing," Roland said, pointing at the article.

"Exactly," Kaiba growled. "When have I ever agreed to this?"

"Sir, you said that you'll do it yesterday afternoon," Roland stuttered slightly.

"Well cancel it. I have better things to do than this. I have a company to take care of followed by the many meetings I have planned. I cannot waste my time doing such petty things," Kaiba explained gruffly, throwing the paper down on his desk only to have it skid across the smooth, polished, dark wood.

"Sir, they're already prepared and you can't back out now. Besides, it will help the company in the long run," Roland stated, and then felt like smacking himself for saying such a thing to his boss, especially when his boss was Seto Kaiba. Even though he was always encouraged to voice his opinion to the CEO, he would usually end up being wrong and receive a very annoyed boss for the rest of the day.

With an emotionless face, Kaiba pointed to the door. "Get out, before I fire you."

With that note, Roland ran out the door, leaving his boss alone while thanking the world that he didn't have to face him anymore.

* * *

"Alright children, settle down. All of you come and sit on the carpet. Our guest will be here soon," the teacher announced as she gathered her kindergarten class on to the carpet where they would watch a movie until their 'special guest' arrived. The children sat quietly and watched the movie with all their attention, so wasn't long before a knock was heard at the door.

"Okay children, I bet that's him now. I want all of you to be quiet and give nice, big smiles."

She turned off the movie and made her way to open the door to give a big smile to whoever was there and then gesture the person in to meet the children. As the guest came in there were some "oohs" and "aahs" that came from the kids. The guest however walked in and stood in front of the children, glaring at them. Some students whimpered at the glare he was giving while the teacher remained oblivious of the children's whimpers, and the cold stare.

"Raise your hand if you know who this is," the teacher told the class. A single, small hand went up and the teacher gladly chose that student.

"He's Seto Kaiba. He owns that big gaming company," the small voice said shyly, moving his legs around and pulling them closer to himself with a sheepish smile.

Kaiba glanced at the child who gave the correct answer, only to raise his eyebrows at the child's odd appearance. He had spiky hair with golden bangs, huge amethyst eyes, and very pale skin. Somehow their eyes met and quickly the child dropped his gaze back to the ground to stare at his blue and white shoes.

"That's right, Yugi," the teacher exclaimed happily. "He is also going to be your teacher for the day!" She clasped her hands together excitedly, showing no effort in hiding her overwhelming joy. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Overly happy people were on his hit list. He didn't and couldn't handle the high levels of positivity.

After a while of explaining who he was, the teacher finally sent the children back to their desks to resume their work. As the children were continuing their school work, she turned to Kaiba.

"Here is the attendance and here is the schedule of work that needs to be done today," she stated, handing him the folder. She then turned and called over a student. "This is Ryou. He's going to be your student assistant to help you throughout the day. Isn't that right Ryou?" Ryou nodded his head and then ran off to sit next to Yugi. Ryou had long, white fluffy hair, and chocolate browns eyes. He was just as pale and shy as Yugi.

"No wonder they're friends," Kaiba muttered to himself. Kids. He never could like them. Oh, why did Mokuba and Noah gang up on him like this? He was going to have to deal with Roland about using his brother's to do his work.

"What's that?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing," he said, taking the attendance and list from the teacher. The teacher then smiled and left the classroom after wishing a last good luck to Kaiba. Kaiba waited until she was gone and then turned to the class. "Might as well get it over with," he said to himself dully before walking over to the children.

Kaiba went over, seeing that they were busy with what they were already doing, so he went back to the teacher's desk taking out the attendance. Since he didn't know which child was which, he called Ryou over for some help.

"Ryou!" he called out.

The little white, fluffy haired child came running over. "Yes sir?" he replied in his little childlike voice.

"Can you help with the attendance?" Kaiba asked him.

"Sure! That's why I'm here!" Ryou said excitedly.

"Okay," Kaiba said as he opened the attendance. "I'll say the names, you say if they're here or not. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Ryou said.

"Alright. Let's begin." He looked at the attendance while Ryou leaned forward on the desk to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Um... is Bakura here?"

"Yep! He's my twin!" Ryou said gleefully and pointed towards Bakura. Kaiba turned his head to see. Sure enough there was Bakura. He had the same white fluffy hair as Ryou, though his was a bit spikier and he had hair that stuck upwards and out like rabbit ears or bat wings. He was also slightly tanned and had a scar running down his face across his eye.

"Oh," was all Kaiba could say, and he turned back to the list to read the next name. "Joey?"

"He's here!" Ryou pointed towards Joey who sat in the corner eating a cookie he must've took from the snack table.

Kaiba nodded his head and checked him off the list. "Is Mai here?"

"Yeah, she's over there." Ryou nodded his head towards Mai. She had long blond hair and was wearing a purple shirt and skirt. He checked her off the list.

"Malik?"

"He's here!" Ryou said.

"Marik?" Kaiba asked again, already getting tired of the attendance.

"He's also here!" Ryou said with the same excitement in his voice.

"Is Noah here?"

"Of course Noah's here! Isn't he your step brother?"

"How did you know that?" Kaiba snapped quickly.

"Oh from people…" Ryou said with a glint in his eyes. Kaiba let it go, not wanting to know what was going on in the boy's head. It seems he'll have to now take extra precautions to get the media out of his personal life. Shaking his head to himself, he continued on with the list.

"Raphael?"

Bathroom!" Ryou said.

"What?" Kaiba asked looking confused.

"He's in the bathroom," Ryou clarified.

"Oh," he said, now feeling slightly stupid. He was really out of it today. "Well how about Rebecca?" he still continued, even though the list had his brain boiling out of frustration.

"She's over there bothering Yugi again," Ryou said looking at Yugi with a frown.

"Ryou? Oh, never mind," Kaiba fixed quickly, trying to ignore the laugh that came out of Ryou's mouth.

"Yeah I'm here! Of course I'm here!"

"Tea?"

"She's here! Also, bothering Yugi..."

"Tristan?" Kaiba asked.

"Also here!"

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"You're so silly. Of course he's here!" Ryou said.

"Sorry, um… Yami Atem?"

"Yep, he's here! He's Yugi's twin."

Kaiba looked up to see Yami. He was also tanned and looked a little older than Yugi. He had three golden streaks up his hair compared to Yugi's, but he looked nowhere as soft and shy as his twin. He sat stiffly at his desk, glaring daggers at the two girls that surrounded Yugi's desk.

"I think that's everyone," Kaiba said closing the attendance.

"Yep, that's everyone!" Ryou said taking the attendance from Kaiba. "I'll take it down to the office." And with that, Ryou ran out of the room grabbing the hall pass on the way out. Kaiba turned back to the class. Seeing that everything was in order, he took out the list the teacher left for him. He began to read what he was supposed to do for the day, and by what he saw he did not like it at all. It read...

 _School starts at 9:00AM and ends at 2:00PM. So that's 5 hours of school. Lunch time is from 11:30 to 12:00. And right after lunch they get recess which is from 12:00 to 12:30._

"They have one hour for lunch then?" Kaiba thought to himself. He continued to read.

 _Students who finished their lunch can go outside and play if they want to, but ALL students should be outside for recess at 12:00. No exceptions!_

"Wow... She's a tough teacher." Kaiba smirked at that thought and continued to read.

 _9:00 the students are going to be already working on some drawings, puzzles, art, crafts, writing, or reading. 10:25 they stop and pack up. They don't do anything else until their tables are cleaned (which they should do in five minutes) and Ryou is there to guide you and make sure everything is in order. At 10:30, after they're done tidying up, they take out their writing books that are in the blue bin on the shelf. Ryou will show you where it is when the time comes. They will do their writing until 11:25. Then they start to pack up once more. Malik is in charge of getting those writing books back into the bin and back on the shelf. After that they get their lunch. After they're done eating make sure they clean up wherever they ate their lunch._ _ **IT MUST BE CLEAN!**_

"What a neat freak for a teacher!" Kaiba stopped himself from laughing out loud, but couldn't help but snicker. Unfortunately, he continued to read...

 _You know what to do for the lunch period and recess. After recess, they all will gather around on the carpet. That's story time. Read them the story Yami Atem will choose for you. Today is his turn to pick the story, DO NOT listen to Bakura if he says otherwise! Read them the story and after that they should go to their desks and write about what they learned from the story. Give them ONE sheet of paper. There are pencils in the drawer if some students do not have one. They write about that until 1:45. COLLECT the SHEETS! I WANT TO SEE THEM ON MY DESK! That sheet is 15% of their grade! Watch Bakura and Malik! Those two will try to burn it!_

 _Ps: check their pockets for matches and any type of weapons!_

"What kind of children are these?!" Kaiba thought to himself, disbelief written all over his face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ryou walked into the classroom and went to sit next to Yugi who was finally left alone. Kaiba looked back to the sheet in front of him.

 _After you get the sheets, get them ready to go home. Parents will come in to get their kids. Make sure NONE of the kids go home alone or out of your sight if their parent/guardian does not show up. Wait until they do. Then, you are free to go back to your job. Thanks!_

But there were more still written on the list. Kaiba read them over. It seemed to be a short description of each student to see which one was bad, good, what they do, and what to watch out for. Kaiba looked at it. "What in the world did I get myself into?" he said sadly to himself as he read what was written.

1) Bakura – Evil. He has a lot of weapons that can be found EVERYDAY on him. He's constantly getting into fights and just won't stop until the one he's attacking is dead. He picks on Ryou a lot and there's hatred between him and Yami Atem. They might end up fighting on the ground pulling each other's hair off. Watch out for that. If Bakura starts yelling, call the police.

2) Joey – Wonderful child, sweet and funny. Though he's the joker in the class, he might be having a hard time focusing and doing his work. Don't EVER call him a puppy though, he hates it. Keep him away from the snack table. He could live there if he had the chance. Other than that, he's great!

3) Mai – No trouble with her. She has a strong attitude and might focus it all on anyone who comes next to her. Watch out for that. She's sort of a leader to the children. It's up to her to keep them in order if things get out of order.

4) Marik – He's Malik's twin brother. He's the total opposite of what Malik is. He's good. Don't worry about him too much. Just keep Malik away from him. Malik may influence him into killing someone or stealing.

5) Malik – He's insane. I'll leave it at that. He's Bakura's partner in crime. Whatever I said about Bakura is also said for Malik. Call the cops if either one of them goes out of control.

6) Noah – Don't worry too much about him. He's a loner and I bet since you live with him, you know everything you need to already.

7) Raphael – Don't worry about him either. He doesn't do anything. Literally! The kid will just do nothing all day!

8) Rebecca – Keep her away from Yugi! She might kill him one day. Once she hugged him so tight that Yugi fell unconscious and Yami Atem almost killed her for touching his brother. Keep her away. Call back up if necessary. I'm talking about total Yugi obsession for this girl. Other than that she's fine. Keep her away from Tea too. Those two have a rival thing going on for which one of them can kiss Yugi first. Don't let that happen, or you'll see their dead bodies when Yami Atem is done with them.

9) Ryou – He's the little helper and the most cutest and adorable thing on the planet! He's no trouble at all, but keep him away from Bakura because he likes to pick on Ryou and bully him. Sometimes even beat Ryou up. Watch out for that. Ryou is like an angel, so don't worry.

10) Tea – Like I said for Rebecca, she is also totally obsessed about Yugi. Keep them away from each other and Yugi! Please, I'm begging you!

11) Tristan – He's also a loner. You might see him hanging out with Joey, but he's no problem at all.

12) Yami Atem – He's Yugi's twin. More of a big brother figure for Yugi. He may be carrying a weapon, but won't use it unless needed. Don't give him the opportunity to do that though by keeping Malik and Bakura away from him. Those three hate each other and might kill each other given a problem with them comes up! Other than that, he's a good kid. Don't get on the wrong side of him though, because, then he's not so nice.

13) Yugi – Just like Ryou! He's no problem at all. He may stick to Yami Atem a lot, but don't worry about it. He hangs out with Joey as well, but you don't have to worry. He's not that easily influenced.

GOOD LUCK :)

"Wow... I have the unlucky number thirteen and, there are thirteen students. Oh, why is today FRIDAY!" Kaiba let his head drop into his hands. "Today is going to be a LONG day."

* * *

 **I'm actually gonna make this a two shot, or three... I don't want it being overly long so the other half is gonna be on the next chapter! That's where the real humor starts (hopefully). And, I doubt teachers actually say that about their students too. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see that you all are liking the story! Makes me happy to see the positivity, and you all should know that there is one more chapter left. Review, and depending on the reviews I shall update even sooner. :)**

 **Thanks once again. So, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 2

* * *

After a few minutes of rereading, Kaiba finally tore his gaze away from the dreaded list. He looked at his hands for a moment and then up to the clock that read ten-fifteen. Knowing that he couldn't stay seated and avoid the little rugrats any longer, he sighed and got up. As he made his way over to the children, he watched carefully, eyeing each child as if they were to shout and start chomping on his body like animals. However, they were all busy at their desk, working on their art project, except for one. From the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw a stray hand come up from under the snack table and gracefully snatch a cookie before quickly disappearing. In two quick strides, Kaiba walked towards the table and lifted the cloth that covered the table to see one of the students, munching on the cookie.

"Having fun?" Kaiba asked the child, who immediately looked up at the voice. The child - if he could remember clearly - was named Joey. Joey swallowed the remaining piece of cookie and looked up at Kaiba.

"What?" the blond child asked, highly annoyed by the disruption, while his hand reached up for another cookie.

"You know you're not supposed to be stealing from the snack table, right?" Kaiba bluntly stated with a tone to his voice and eyebrow raised. The tone would have made any of his employees shake in fear because a sarcastic tone coming from him was never a good sign, but the child seemed to be unaffected because Joey stopped and glared at Kaiba. Getting out from under the table, the tiny boy stood up and looked him square in the eye.

"I can do what I want!" Joey yelled at Kaiba while puffing his little chest out.

"Oh really now..." Kaiba drawled once more, folding his arms as he looked at Joey.

"Yes!" Joey shot back, still glaring at Kaiba, and that was what took the CEO to break his first string that tied his rage down.

"Get into the naughty corner, now!" Kaiba yelled while pointing the lonely chair at the end of the class.

Joey's eyes widened by the loud, unexpected shout, and seeing the unwavering glare, his shoulders slumped. Defeated and slightly peeved by the turn of events, he dragged himself over to the chair and sat down. The other kids in the classroom just stood up in surprise since they heard Kaiba's shout and just stared at the commotion. Kaiba shot them a glare though that sent all of them scurrying back to what they were doing.

Three minutes later of cooling himself down so that he didn't blow up any further, Kaiba went in front of the class to tell them that it was time to pack up. He stood in front of the students who paid no attention to him, silently colouring.

"Children! It's time to put your stuff away," he said, and stood like a log when he was ignored. "Kids, over here. Look at me- ARGH!" He facepalmed. Never in his entire life did he think of doing such a thing. It was easy getting the attention of adults, but kids were a whole other story.

After a few more seconds of failing to get their attention, Kaiba was ready to pull his hair out when a small hand suddenly tapped his leg. Looking down, Kaiba saw that it was just Noah.

"Seto, just clap your hands and they'll follow," Noah whispered before rushing back to his seat.

Kaiba blinked.

Screw pride. He had enough of looking like a moron before children.

Kaiba clapped his hands twice. The children followed his actions by dropping what they were doing and clapping along. He clapped his hands once more and the children followed again. Kaiba stopped to stare at them, surprised by their robotic actions. They all stared back, their little eyes sparkling with curiosity. Shrugging, Kaiba spoke.

"I'd like you all to start putting your things away. The desks should be clean- or else." Kaiba gave them a glare and some kids gasped in fear, quickly standing up to clean their round tables. They went around packing crayons, glitter, and paper, putting them away into their rightful places.

Kaiba watched as the children cleaned up, but his eyes remained on a certain group of two that was standing at the back of the class, staring at the other students with an evil glint in their eyes. Kaiba watched them closely. They remained standing in the same spot. Staring at the children, Kaiba had to only think for a short moment before recalling their names. Bakura and Malik; the most dangerous and mischievous children in the class.

Kaiba noticed that Bakura whispered something into Malik's ear while he looked at the two shyest students in the class. Yugi and Ryou were talking and giggling happily to themselves, oblivious of the two at the back who seemed to be plotting a scheme that was most likely for them. Bakura finished his whispering, and Malik snickered and pointed to his twin, Marik, all at the same time while telling Bakura something.

" _Looks like I have two villains to watch out for_ ," Kaiba thought to himself.

The children finished cleaning up and headed back to their seats for next instructions. Kaiba took his place in front of the class. Looked up at the clock, he saw that it was now ten-thirty. Knowing he was on schedule, he told them what they were going to be doing next.

"Okay. So, now you're going to be getting out your writing books and start working on page seven. The books are in the blue bin. Ryou, will you go get the notebooks and start handing them out," he asked quite stiffly, but Ryou apparently paid no mind because he nodded furiously and rushed to get the blue bin.

Kaiba watched as Ryou started to hand out the notebooks to each student. After everything was handed out and the students began their work, Kaiba made his way over to the far corner of the classroom.

"Joey," he said as he neared the blond who was still sitting in the corner. Joey looked up, and seeing that it was Kaiba he glared once more.

"What?" he snapped, resting his head into his arms and turning the other way. Kaiba, not taking, "no" or a "what" from anyone, continued what he was saying.

"Have you thought about what you've done?" Joey looked up again, turned to face Kaiba and nodded. "Good," Kaiba said. "You can go back and join the class. You have work to do, so no more funny business!" Kaiba yelled after Joey who then ran as fast as he could to his desk. Kaiba smiled triumphantly to himself before walking over to the teacher's desk to sit down. He was finally getting the hang of this.

After a few minutes of watching the students work, Kaiba got bored though. Realising that he was tired of sitting down, he got up to take a walk around the class. He looked at each student's work, mostly to see what their handwriting was like. Some of the writing was messy, out of line, too big, and too small, while some of them just looked like scribbles.

Kaiba passed by one of the students he hasn't talked to yet. Looking down at the child's work, he rose an eyebrow and nodded slightly to himself as he saw pretty decent work. Continuing on, he walked pass Malik and Bakura only to see that the two weren't even working! Instead, Kaiba caught a glimpse of something that looked like, blueprints? He didn't get to see it properly since it was grabbed and stuffed under the desk when the two saw him coming.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked, glaring at the kids suspiciously.

"It's none of your business!" Bakura countered back looking quite angry, Malik's look matching Bakura's. Irritated and knowing that his temper was rising by the comebacks, he decided not to engage with the two any longer.

"Stupid kids," Kaiba he mumbled instead, shooting the two one last glare and then walking away.

Soon, eleven-thirty came. The children had been quite good for the first half of the school day, so Kaiba finally let his guard down, just for a minute, until...

"He's mine!"

Kaiba sighed, knowing who the high pitched shriek came from since the voice didn't leave him alone for an hour. It was the voice of a girl, the girl who called him over many times for help. Cringing, Kaiba looked up to see Tea holding on to the left arm of Yugi and pulling him in her direction.

"No! He's mine! I saw him first!" This was the high pitched shriek of another girl with blond hair. Rebecca. She was holding Yugi's right arm, pulling him in her direction. They practically made him a human tug-of-war!

" _Crap. This isn't going to end well,"_ Kaiba thought to himself, remembering what the list told him about these two girls, especially when it came to Yugi. All the other children gathered around the three, creating a circle around them. Even Bakura and Malik seemed interested in the girl fight.

Yugi on the other hand, was clearly scared out of his mind. He had a fearful look in his eyes and was looking around the classroom and students, scanning each one of them. At times he winced in pain because his arms were close to being pulled off, but he kept on searching. Kaiba looked around the classroom as well, wondering what Yugi could've possibly been trying to find. Then, it hit him like a giant coconut in the head.

Yugi was looking for Yami, his twin brother. Yami Atem, from what Kaiba read, always despised those girls, so he would come to Yugi's rescue each time. But, Yami apparently wasn't here. So, Kaiba, being the teacher, had to get up, walk over there, and split them up. Kaiba actually trudged his way over there, fed up already. Luckily none of the students saw him do that.

Kaiba was making his way over to the students when a shout was heard. Hearing the shout, he didn't know if he should hurry, or relax.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone turned to look at whoever spoke. And sure enough, there was Yami Atem looking vividly upset and furious at the same time. Everyone backed away from the three in the middle of the circle, knowing the trouble that would soon follow was bad news.

Except for Kaiba. He was still lost and didn't understand why everyone practically ran away. Kaiba stood up and just watched the fight that was about to happen, just as curious as everyone else.

"I said, leave him alone!" The shout from Yami was heard again, but the girls still did not move. A moan was heard coming from Yugi, and Yami finally snapped. Kaiba saw that Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking weapon. It looked like a spear of some kind but yet Kaiba didn't move. Why? He just didn't know.

The girl's eyes widened as they stared at the object in Yami's hand. They shook slightly and slowly let go of Yugi's arm. Yugi ran away from the two psychotic girls and into his brother's arms seeking comfort. After a few minutes Yami let go and turned to the girls. He walked over to the girls and let out a slight growl as he did so. The girls cowered in fear, taking steps back as Yami got closer.

"We-we-were s-so-sorry, Atem!" Tea shouted trembling, staring into his wild, crimson eyes. Rebecca fell to the ground, dumbstruck, probably realising too late that Yugi wasn't worth threatening her existence.

Yami finally reached the two girls and grabbed their hair, pulling them up so he can give them the glare of their lives. Yami raised the small spear in his hand and lifted it to strike, but Kaiba finally snapped back to his senses and rushed forward to stop the boy.

"Stop, Yami! Don't do that! Put the weapon down!" Yami shot a glare at Kaiba, but he slowly put his hand down, tucking the spear back into his pockets. However, his grip on their hair just got tighter.

"You're off the hook for now, but if I ever see you next to my brother again, you'll die!" With that said, Yami dropped them turned around and left, sitting next to Yugi at the back of the class before taking out their lunches. Seeing the lunches, Kaiba rubbed his temples. Ten minutes have passed and now the students only had twenty minutes left for lunch. He decided to make this cleanup quick.

"Malik!" he yelled out, his eyes searching for the said person. Malik suddenly popped up scaring Kaiba. Kaiba glared, which he's been doing a lot of lately, and gave Malik his job. "It's your turn to get the books back to where they came from, so, get started."

Malik actually listened, and in no time the classroom was cleaned. All the children were sitting around, eating their lunch and chatting quietly to each other. Kaiba handed out napkins and a few cookies to the students. After that, he went and sat down. Instead of eating his lunch, he took out his laptop and began typing away furiously at it. So, he didn't notice when an aqua coloured hair child came and sat beside him.

"Seto, aren't you supposed to be eating your lunch?"

"I don't have time for that, Noah," Kaiba said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "I have a company to run, but instead I'm stuck here teaching this class full of wimpy kids."

Kaiba stopped and mentally scratched that sentence out of his mind. The class was nowhere near the word 'wimpy' once he remembered all the violence that happened. And that was just half of it all. He still didn't know what Bakura and Malik were planning on. Kaiba turned to look at Noah.

"Don't you have somewhere else to eat?" he asked him.

"Yeah I do, but, you're here and you looked lonely, so I came over," Noah said cheerfully, picking at his sandwich and taking a bite.

"Well I'm not lonely, Noah," Kaiba said, signaling Noah to leave.

Noah got up with his sandwich in his hands and shrugged. "If you say so," he said, taking another bite before walking away. Watching his step-brother walk towards Yugi and Ryou, Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned back to focus on his work.

After ten minutes of nonstop typing, he looked up to see that most of the children went outside already to play. There was just Bakura, Malik, Joey and Tristan in class, and Kaiba could see that Bakura and Malik were hunched over their secret plan again. He just stopped bothering about their scheme. What could they possibly do? Joey was still eating his lunch he saw, but it seemed that the arm wrestling with Tristan was more important to him at that moment.

Thinking everything was fine, Kaiba turned back to his laptop and continued to type. At twelve sharp, he stood up, happy with his progress so far. Tristan and Joey were gone, meaning that they must be outside. Bakura and Malik had an evil smile on their faces and looked at Kaiba as he stared at them. Kaiba walked up to Bakura and Malik.

"It's time to go outside," he said to them. They just looked at him, looked at each other, and without any words they got up and went outside with the 'blueprints' folded under Malik's arm. Kaiba looked on until they walked through the back doors of the classroom towards the small playground, and then made his way outside himself. He stepped out in the playing area and was immediately hit with sunlight. He covered his eyes from the sun, and through his fingers he saw the children playing.

Yami and Yugi were on top of the monkey bars just sitting there, talking to each other. Tea and Rebecca were caught behind a few bushes with binoculars, staring at the two on top the monkey bars, but mostly at Yugi. Soon, Kaiba saw a swarm of bee's attack them, sending the two girls running from their hiding spot, shrieking in fear. Yami and Yugi laughed their heads off, so did the other children.

After the laughter died down, Kaiba looked for the others students.

Mai was sitting under a tree looking up at the clouds. Kaiba didn't see her face, but the blond and purple gave it away. Joey and Tristan were racing up and down the slide, and Raphael was wandering around, looking at the other students. Kaiba almost felt sorry for the kid. One, for not talking to him and two, for forgetting he was there in the first place.

Noah was in the sandbox building... something, while Marik and Ryou were playing tag. They were chasing each other around, Marik bumping into Kaiba as he ran past him to catch Ryou who had dashed by seconds earlier. Soon Yugi joined in while Yami Atem remained on the monkey bars, staring off into space. Looking for the last two students, Kaiba eyed Bakura and Malik wearily. He kept his gaze on them, watching as they pointed and smirked to themselves once again with that evil glint in their eyes. Kaiba knew one thing for sure. The rest of the day wouldn't be good.

* * *

 **Okay so that was a lot of classroom drama. But, it's only started. Yes, yes! I know... I said this was going to be a two shot but hey! The ideas just came to me! So, at most this is going to be a four chapter story. I want to make it three, but, I'll see what happens ;) Don't be mad! Please don't! XD**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the next update! Thank you to all you wonderful readers. I really loved seeing the reviews and it soothes my heat to see the very kind words. So, I hope you love this last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba and the Classroom of Chaos

Chapter 3

* * *

Kaiba walked around the playground, looking at all of the kids as they played. But from the corner of his eye he kept a keen watch on Bakura and Malik who were currently running around, stuffing things into their pockets as they made a basket out of their shirt to put whatever they picked up inside. Kaiba didn't even bother trying to check up on them. He just hoped they wouldn't blow him up with their bare, tiny little hands. In the end though he forced himself to walk over to the less dangerous of the two, Malik, because even he knew that dangerous students shouldn't be left alone.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked curiously as he bent over Malik's shoulders.

"It's none of your business, rick boy," Malik snapped, a sharp stick in his hand, pointing it straight at Kaiba's neck before he even knew it. Kaiba took a step back. Okay, maybe a few more steps back. As soon as he did that, Malik got up and sped off, sand and dust rising in the air after him.

Kaiba watched as he ran to Bakura who stood under a shady tree, not too far from the playground. He observed them closely as Malik showed Bakura his findings. Bakura smirked, and they both dropped to the ground, a stick in hand, drawing prints on the ground. Bakura and Malik would even point to a few of the kids as they discussed.

First, it was Ryou.

" _They're after Ryou..."_ Kaiba thought to himself. But then they pointed to someone else. Malik lifted a few stones, all the while pointing to Yugi. Next in line to have their stares were Yami Atem, Marik, Joey, and the girls. Kaiba's eyes twitched. " _What on earth could they be planning?"_ he wondered to himself, watching Bakura and Malik stand up, walking back to the playground.

Kaiba looked around for the students he believed will have some trouble coming their way. Ryou was in the sandbox with Yugi, and together they made a sand castle using the little blue bucket and yellow shovel. Yami Atem was still on the monkey bars, but this time hanging upside down, his eyes never moving from Yugi. Sometimes he glanced at Kaiba and their eyes would meet awkwardly, only to then move to glare at Malik and Bakura.

Joey and Tristan were playing tag, Marik was on the swings with Noah, the girls played on the slide, Raphael was leaning against a tree with book in hand as he read to himself, and Mai sat on a small bench not too far away from where Kaiba was now at, typing away furiously on her phone. Kaiba looked back towards Bakura and Malik, but then, saw the two troublemakers walking up to Ryou and Yugi.

Kaiba saw that the two children were surprised and hesitant as they saw the two walk up towards them. Kaiba watched as Malik lifted his foot up, only to bring it right down into the sand and kicking it into the air. Kaiba didn't have any time to react as a high pitch squeal came from Ryou. Ryou had his hands on his eyes, rubbing furiously and crying loudly.

Kaiba quickly rushed over and grabbed the pale child's hands, pulling it away from his face.

"Hey stop, come with me. We'll get that cleaned," Kaiba said to Ryou who just continued to scream and cry, his eyes held tightly shut.

Seeing that Ryou won't move, Kaiba picked him up and carried him back inside, all the while flashing Malik and Bakura a, "you're in so much trouble" look. They flashed him their own grin before going on to their next target.

Yugi looked horrified, close to tears actually as Malik then threw the big stones towards him, hitting the ground which caused him to yelp in fear. Stressed and not sure what to do, Kaiba went in with Ryou. The big stones being thrown at the multi-coloured hair boy was too much for him because after a few more rounds, Yugi broke down. As soon as Kaiba came out again, he saw that all the students were on the grass, a circle surrounding whatever was going on inside.

Kaiba put Ryou down again who ran up ahead, Kaiba right behind him. He gently pushed back the students to get to the middle. Looking down he saw Bakura, Malik and Yami Atem on the ground, fighting. Yami had a grip around Malik's throat while Bakura tried to get Yami off of Malik by grabbing him around the waist. Malik was kicking furiously and clawing at Yami's face.

Kaiba ran in and immediately tried to break the boys up. Yami Atem quickly ran over to Yugi, now holding him as Yugi cried. Kaiba noticed that Yami's lip was busted, bleeding slightly. Bakura was seen walking around the field, kicking rocks and muttering under his breath with his nose bleeding, while Malik sat on the bench, rubbing his sore neck, a red, small handprint around it.

Kaiba's blood boiled, and unable to contain it any further he exploded.

"That's it! Everyone, get back into class!"

All the kids froze momentarily, only to then hurry back in, each washing their hands and going to their seats as they talked about the events that just happened recently. Kaiba walked in, Bakura and Malik following him. The two then split ways, both going into a different corner of the room to think about what they've done.

Kaiba looked at the list he was given before he walked over to the carpet, sitting on the much fluffed rocking chair. He signaled the students to come sit on the carpet as he crossed his legs. In a few seconds they were all seated and Kaiba watched as Yami Atem got up and head over to the bookshelf.

Kaiba viewed him as he stood in front of the bookcase, scanning the books carefully. He then caught a movement from Bakura who was right next to the bookcase, and before he could call out to the unsuspecting boy Kaiba saw Bakura grin and tilt the bookcase.

"Yami! Get out from there!" Kaiba yelled. Yami Atem looked at Kaiba, grabbed a book with one hand and steadied the small bookcase with the other. Bakura instantly stopped laughing.

The other kids burst out laughing at Bakura's failed plan. Bakura fumed as Yami smirked, and then walked away like a triumphant king. Kaiba watched as Yami handed him the book, then sat down again. Kaiba looked at the book, then at Yami, then back towards the book.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded.

Kaiba looked at the book weirdly before he began, "Heart of the cards. Book one..."

The students were silent as they read the story about a high school pipsqueak who got an ancient artifact from his Grandpa. He solved it and got his 'other self', though he didn't know it yet. The children laughed when their names were read in the book. Yugi blushed and looked at the carpet, but Kaiba almost had a heart attack when he read that his character got defeated in his own champion game by a kid! They insisted that Kaiba read the other book, but Kaiba only got up to the part when the group gets off the ship, reaching to battle city. Which, Kaiba highly remembered being one of Pegasus's tournaments. How odd. Where the heck did the book even come from?!

It was one-ten when Kaiba closed the book. The children groaned, not wanting it to be over as it was just so interesting. Kaiba got up, and one by one the children walked back to their seats. Kaiba gave each of them a sheet of paper and a few pencils, keeping a few extras in front of the class just in case someone needs one.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiba! I need a pencil please!" Kaiba turned towards the small voice at the back of the classroom. Joey.

"Here, but I'd like it back when you're done." Joey nodded, and he sat back down and started to write. The other students were also writing. Seeing that everything was fine, Kaiba walked over to Bakura and Malik who were still in the corner.

"Have you two thought about what you've done?" Kaiba asked them. Malik fiddled with his shirt, nodding. Bakura crossed his arms, not saying a word. Kaiba expected as much though. "You can go back to your seats and get started on your writing assignments," he said. The two then raced off only to have his voice stop them in their tracks. "But one more screw up and it's off to the principal's office!" The boys nodded quickly and two seconds later they were back in their seats, writing like good children. And frankly, that was something Kaiba was super worried about.

It was then one-thirty when Kaiba decided to go around and see what the students have come up with. He looked over Ryou's shoulder to see what he wrote.

"You can't have too many friends!" Kaiba nodded at Ryou's work before then moving on to look at what other students had written down.

Yugi wrote, "Never give your special cards to Weevil!"

Yami Atem, "Never lose Grandpa's soul even though you're dueling against a guy in the TV, and don't let your Hikari give a creepy guy his special cards."

Marik, "I now have a fear of Dragons, especially blue ones." Kaiba just had to smirk at that one.

Tristan, "Never try to sneak on a ship illegally with a girl, especially I she's Tea."

Joey, "I don't like bugs, but dragons are cool!"

Bakura, "Knives, Poison, Daggers, a few handguns..."

"Bakura, what's that?" Kaiba asked, seeing the title, "What I learned...", scratched off and replaced with, 'Shopping List' on Bakura's paper instead of the work that's needed.

"Nothing..." Bakura drawled, covering the page with his arms, Malik doing the same with his own. Kaiba walked over to see what Malik was hiding. He leaned over to see, and so did Bakura. On Malik's paper wrote…

"Hire Weevil!"

Bakura and Kaiba looked at Malik with an odd expression. Bakura then whacked Malik in the head before going back to his seat to continue writing his 'shopping list'.

Kaiba moved away and headed to the other round table where the girls sat at. They were all absolutely silent, writing seriously.

Rebecca, "Get rid of annoying Tea's!" Kaiba blinked at that.

Tea, "Friendship speeches can be very effective!" Another blink.

Mai, "Haha! Take that Rex!"

Raphael, "Cookies!" Kaiba blinked once more.

"Raphael, what do cookies have to do with the story?"

Raphael looked up before looking back at his paper before mumbling, "I just like cookies." Just hearing the word 'cookies' got the class talking up a huge storm.

"Now I want cookies!" Joey whined.

"I love cookies with milk!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Nope! Chocolate milk is way better..." Yugi argued.

Yami Atem then asked a very disturbing question. "What's a cookie?"

Kaiba blinked and then face-palmed before shaking all the nonsense out of his head before trying to settle them down.

"I ate the biggest cookie ever! Right, Seto?" Noah boasted. Kaiba and Mai both rolled their eyes.

"Alright, if you just be quiet I can give you all a few cookies," he said carefully, and that got them quiet very fast. The napkins were then handed around the class, two cookies and a box of plain milk, or chocolate milk. They ate in silence as Kaiba watched them. He was quite surprised. They were so quiet that he was sure that if he dropped a pin, he could hear it. There were sometimes a few whispers and giggles coming from the girls, but they weren't loud. Hell! Even Bakura and Malik looked like innocent little children munching on their cookies and drinking their milk.

Kaiba took a picture just because he knew he would never see a scene like this again.

It was soon ten minutes before the bell. The children were now tidying up as Yugi and Ryou went around the classroom collecting the papers and putting them on the desk.

"Huh. They'll actually give me a piece of mind..." Kaiba said to himself. After the entire day was filled with problems, it was hard to believe that everything had calmed down. But, he spoke too early.

"Aiiiiiiii!" Kaiba jumped up, knocking a few papers off the desk while hitting his foot on the bottom.

"Ugh! I jinxed myself," he groaned, standing up. "What's going on?" he yelled, as he walked over to the kids who were huddled in a corner. Yami, Bakura, and Malik were standing in front of whatever caused Tea to shriek like that.

Kaiba looked and his eyes widened when he saw a scorpion. "What's a scorpion doing here, in this classroom? Who brought a scorpion?!" Kaiba exclaimed, confusion written on his face. Slowly a small, tanned hand went up. "Bakura, why did you bring a scorpion?!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to put in your jacket?" Bakura said bluntly.

Kaiba stared at him, mouth open. "Y-you were going to put that in my jacket!" he cried out, looking horrified.

"I believe that's what I said," Bakura said, looking up at Kaiba.

Kaiba mentally smacked himself. "Can you just, get it out of here?" he asked Bakura, tired of all the stunts that had been pulled that day.

"Already on it!" Bakura said, and he reached down and picked the black scorpion up, dangling it as far away from him as possible. He was then taking it outside before he yelped, throwing the scorpion away.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed rushing over. "Did it bite you?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, but it was going to!" he exclaimed.

Then, a whimper was heard, and a soft voice reached his ears.

"B-B-Big brother..."

Kaiba looked up to see who said that because it certainly wasn't Noah. There was only one person who ever called him that, and that's…

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba stood at the door, shivering and trembling, tears threatening to fall. And there, right on his nose was the scorpion.

"M-Mokuba... Don't move," Kaiba ordered, and turning to Bakura he yelled. "Bakura, do something!"

Bakura rushed over, and quickly took the scorpion again, throwing it into its cage. "There! Better!" Bakura sneered.

As soon as he was free, Mokuba ran into his brothers arms, still trembling.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, rubbing circles on his little six year old brother's back.

"I wanted to see you," the raven haired boy replied. Kaiba smiled as he let Mokuba go. Then, he turned to the class.

"Alright, everyone go get your stuff! I believe your parents are here!" The kids cheered as they hurried to get on their sweaters and bags, complete with the lunch bag and bottle dangling from their necks. Soon, they were all lined up, waiting.

Two minutes later, Rebecca and Raphael were gone. The others sat silently. Then, a woman with brown hair appeared and took Tea away. All the way Tea screamed a goodbye to Yugi while Yami was held down so he would not go and strangle her. Mai's mother then arrived, her blond hair cut shorter than Mai's, her purple eyes full of confidence. Mai said a quick goodbye and left. Joey's father came next. Then, an elderly man came and took Malik and Marik away. Kaiba heard the man muttering about his dead snake... weird. Tristan then left with his Aunt. Yami Atem and Yugi then followed quickly after with their Grandpa. Yugi said a goodbye and hugged Ryou before he left while Yami gave a nod and walked out the door all the while glaring at Bakura.

A few minutes passed by and the rest of the students were gone, all except two who had been waiting quite a while for their parent. Ryou and Bakura.

Not having anything else to do Ryou helped to clean up the mess while Bakura walked aimlessly around the classroom. Ryou stacked the fallen papers back, Bakura finally deciding to help by pushing in the chairs and fixing the desks. Mokuba helped himself by sitting on the big fluffy rocking chair, reading the book that Kaiba read to the students earlier that day. There was nothing else to do.

Kaiba sat down on one of the desks, jacket and briefcase in hand, waiting. Mokuba was next to him, Ryou on a chair, while Bakura stood watch at the door. Suddenly, their head snapped up as Bakura yelled out. "Mommy!" he cried cheerfully, and sprinted off with Ryou following right behind him.

Kaiba ran after them, but came face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The room stopped moving as Kaiba watched her. Her hair was long and pure white. Her eyes that same colour blue as Kaiba's, but yet so friendly and warm that made Kaiba melt inside.

He smiled, before hearing the most wonderful voice.

"Sir? Sir? Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, standing up straight.

"Y-yeah? Sorry," he stammered, looking at the ground.

"That's okay. I'm Kisara, Bakura and Ryou's mom. I'll be taking them now," she said, clenching Ryou and Bakura's small hands which were wrapped in her bigger, soft and delicate hands. Kaiba nodded. Ten seconds later, she and the twins were gone.

Kaiba closed the door and slumped against the wall, smiling.

"Awww, Seto's in love!" Mokuba teased.

Kaiba shot him a glare that silenced him before ruffling Mokuba's hair.

"What's going on here?" The voice stopped Kaiba midway through his laugh, looking up at the teacher in front of him.

"Nothing! And here," Kaiba said, dumping the work from the students in her hands, before gliding out the door. He was almost through the door when he turned back to give the teacher a last response. "And, I don't know what you were talking about. Those children were angels!" He smirked, and was gone, leaving the teacher staring dumbfounded at him.

Kaiba was nearing his limousine that was parked outside the school before he stopped. Surprise, shock, and horror were written on his face when he realised something.

"Bakura and Ryou are her children?!"

And, he flops down, barely in proper state of mind to tell the driver to go.

"Poor big brother…" Mokuba said, watching with a frown on his face.

Noah smirked, sarcasm written all over his face when he replied. "Yeah, poor him."

* * *

 **The End! ;)**

 **And this brings the end of, "Kaiba and the classroom of Chaos!" And the surprise is... That's there's going to be a sequel! Not sure what it is, but there's definitely one! I just loved Kisara in here, and gave me a great idea of a sequel. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye, until we meet again for the sequel! Which may not be up anytime soon. :P**

 **Review please!**


End file.
